MY DESTINY NEW VERSION
by KaiHyuuga
Summary: ni adalah editan dari MY DESTINY..R&R yaaa..
1. Chapter 1

**MY DESTINY**

CHAPTER 1

Natsume's P.O.V

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri menatapi kuburan putraku, Kai. Andaikan saja aku tak pernah melakukan semua itu…pasti Kai masih hidup dan dia akan lebih merasa bahagia dibandingkan sekarang.

Aku memang bukan ayah yang baik. Andaikan saja aku bisa merubah masa lalu, mungkin kejadian-kejadian itu takkan pernah terjadi.

FLASHBACK

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Kai dan saudara kembarnya, Kaito lahir. Tapi, entah mengapa Kai lahir dengan tubuh yang lemah. Padahal, Mikan selalu menjaga kondisi tubuh dan kandungannya dengan baik. Dan pada saat pertama kali melihatnyalah, aku mulai membencinya. Padahal dia baru lahir dan belum mengetahui apapun. Tapi, entah mengapa aku langsung membencinya. Jadi aku sama sekali tak ingin menggendong ataupun menyentuhnya. Dan saat aku menggendong Kaito, Kai menangis kencang. Aku sama sekali tak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis. Tapi, kuacuhkan ia meskipun tangisannya semakin keras.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kurasa..aku tahu mengapa ia menangis saat aku menggendong Kaito. Itu karena, ia merasa bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyayanginya. Walaupun itu semua menjadi kenyataan. Dan selama hidupnya..ia tak pernah merasakan kasih saying dariku. Melainkan kebencianlah yang ia terima.

CHAPTER 1 END

A/N : ni versi lain dari** MY DESTINY **yang sudah Aya hapus.. kalo ceritanya gak nyambung..maaf ya…REVIEW PLEASE….XDXD


	2. Chapter 2

**MY DESTINY**

**Chapter 2**

**Natsume's dream**

"Dimana ini ? Dimana aku ?" kataku. Tiba – tiba tampak seorang laki – laki, seorang wanita dan seorang anak laki – laki yang digendong oleh laki – laki tersebut. "Hei.. itu kan aku! Dan ada Mikan dan Kaito. Wow.. kalau kulihat dari sini kami tampak begitu bahagia ya? Ng? Siapa anak itu?". Aku melihat seorang anak laki – laki yang mirip dengan Kaito berjalan menuju kami. Wajahnya kini terlihat jelas. "Kai??". Mataku terbelalak ketika aku tahu bahwa anak itu adalah Kai. Putra sulungku yang sudah meninggal.

Ketika Kai datang, kami hanya melihat anak itu sekilas dan entah kenapa aku malah mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Aku begitu sedih melihat pemandangan itu. Anak itu tidak bersalah tapi kenapa aku malah mendorongnya hingga jatuh? Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun. Kulihat aku menurunkan Kaito dan mengambil kayu lalu memukulnya hingga terluka. "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan pukul dia lagi!!! Hentikaaaaaannn!!!!!"

**End of Natsume's Dream**

"...me?? Natsume?? Kau tidak apa – apa?". Mikan membangunkan Natsume, suaminya yang bermimpi buruk. Natsume terbangun dengan mata terbelalak. Seluruh tubuhnya keringat dingin. "Natsume, kamu mimpi buruk lagi ya?" tanya mikan. "Ya. Dan tentang kekerasan yang kita lakukan pada Kai.". Natsume menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa sedih sekaligus merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang ia lihat di mimpinya. Mimpi tentang masa lalu yang benar – benar kalam untuk putra sulungnya itu. "Sudahlah, Nat. Lupakanlah mimpi itu. Itu hanya mimpi buruk." Mikan berusaha menenangkan Natsume.

"Aku tahu, tapi.. Aku merasa benar – benar bersalah atas kejdian itu." kata Natsume. Mikan menghela nafas kemudian berkata," Sudah, sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi nanti kau bisa stres. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mandi saja lalu kita sarapan?". " Baiklah, istriku sayang.." kata Natsume sambil tersenyum. Mikan hanya bisa tersenyum dengan muka yang agak memerah kemudian pergi ke dapur.

Natsume kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya. Bukan untuk makan (ya iyalah, di kamar mandi mau makan apa? Sabun? ). Setelah mandi, ia memakai baju kerjanya dan membawa peralatan kerja kemudian pergi menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan (enggak langsung pergi kerja. Kan mau sarapan dulu.. kalo enggak bisa – bisa Natsume pingsan gara – gara kelaperan ..kan gawat dan malu – maluin buat dia tentunya..hehe..).

Natsume melihat sudah ada istri dan anak tercintanya yang kini jadi anak satu – satunya mereka, Kaito. "Selamat pagi.." kata Natsume. "Pagi.." kata Mikan sambil senyum. "Pagi, ayah." Kaito menyambut ayahnya dengan suaranya yang imut, ceria dan menggemaskan itu. Kan baru 9 tahun. Kemudian Natsume duduk di samping Mikan dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Masakan istrinya enak sih... (enak, kelaperan atau rakus?). Mikan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat suaminya makan dengan lahap.

Setelah selesai Natsume pergi kerja setelah memberi istrinya ciuman dan juga untuk anaknya. Dalam perjalanan ia tetap teringat akan mimpinya tetap hati – hati mengendarai mobilnya supaya tidak terjadi kecelakaan. Namun di perempatan jalan di sebuah gang sempit ia melihat..

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

A/N: Fuh..akhirnya sempet juga di update.. R&R PLEASE..


	3. Chapter 3

**My Destiny**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note**: ooaalllaaahhh..Aya a.k.a Kai lupa kalo pernah bikin nih fanfic..gomen~ T_T.

Natsume: dasar author goblok! *tendang*

Aya: nyooee kan dah minta maaf Q_Q.

Natsume: ya udah lanjutin ceritanya! *pasang muka jutek*

Aya: iya,iya! *ngedumel* dasar setan rubah! ==" *dibakar Natsume* x_x.

**Desclaimer**: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. But this story belongs to me.

**Preview chapter sebelumnya:**

Setelah selesai Natsume pergi kerja setelah memberi istrinya ciuman dan juga untuk anaknya. Dalam perjalanan ia tetap teringat akan mimpinya tetap hati – hati mengendarai mobilnya supaya tidak terjadi kecelakaan. Namun di perempatan jalan di sebuah gang sempit ia melihat..

**Chapter 3**

Saat itu, Kaito yang masih di rumah baru selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Kemudian ia langsung menghampiri ibunya yang sedang membereskan meja makan untuk berpamitan, "Ibuu. Aku berangkat dulu ya." Mikan berhenti membereskan meja sejenak dan menatap putranya sambil berkata, "Iya. Hati-hati ya, sayang." Kaito tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mencium pipi ibunya yang cantik itu. Setelah Kaito berangkat, Mikan berpikir betapa lucunya putranya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, dia jadi teringat dengan putranya yang satu lagi. Ya. Putranya yang bernama Kai Hyuga. Kakak kembar Kaito yang sudah meninggal.

Mikan begitu sedih mengingat betapa jahatnya perlakuannya dan Natsume kepada Kai dulu. Dalam hati Mikan berkata, "Kai, maafkan ibu. Ibu sadar betapa jahatnya kami padamu hingga akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkan kami untuk selama-lamanya. Oh Kai, ibu ingin sekali meminta maaf padamu. Andai kami tak pernah melakukan itu, kau pasti sekarang sedang menuju sekolah bersama dengan adikmu.". Tak terasa,sebuah airmata jatuh di pipinya. Mikan pun buru-buru menghapus airmatanya dan langsung kembali membereskan meja makan.

Sementara itu, ketika ia sedang melewati sebuah perempatan jalan dengan mobilnya,tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa orang preman. Natsume pun langsung memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan menghampiri para preman yang sedang memukuli bocah itu. "Hei, preman-preman bodoh!" kata Natsume. Para premanitu pun berhenti memukuli bocah itu dan menatap Natsume dengan tatapan yang bengis. "Mau apa kau?" kata salah satu preman tersebut. "Kau ini punya otak atau tidak? Yang kau pukuli itu anak kecil!" Natsume merasa marah melihat anak kecil dipukuli hingga tergeletak tak berdaya seperti itu. "Memangnya kau ini siapa hah? Berani sekali berkata begitu kepada kami! Pukul dia hingga babak belur!" Kemudian mereka memukuli Natsume. Tapi, ternyata tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil memukul Natsume. Malahan mereka yang babak belur dihajar Natsume. Karena merasa kalah, para preman itupun kabur.

Bocah yang dilihat Natsume masih tergeletak lemah setelah dipukuli mereka. Natsume menghampirinya dan kemudian menggendongnya. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Natsume. Anak itu menatap Natsume dengan seluruh tenaga yang masih bersisa dan berkata, "Te..rima..kasih.." Mata Natsume terbelalak. Wajah bocah itu sangat mirip dengan Kai yang sudah meninggal. Dan yang tidak kalah mengagetkannya lagi, mata bocah itu berwarna merah. Sama seperti warna bola matanya. Tak lama kemudian, bocah itu pingsan dan Natsume buru-buru menuju mobilnya dan membawanya ke kantornya.

Sesampainya di kantor, Natsume meletakkannya si atas sofa di dalam ruang kerjanya. Maklum, dia kan manager (tulisannya bener gak ya?) di kantornya. Jadi dia punya ruang kerja sendiri yang super nyaman. Natsume segera mencari kotak P3K dan setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menghampiri bocah itu. Ketika sedang mengobati luka bocah itu, Natsume berkata dalam hati, "Kenapa bocah ini mirip sekali dengan Kai? Tidak mungkin Kai hidup lagi. Kalau Kai hidup lagi, berarti kan jadi zombie. Tapi zombie itu kan Cuma takhayul. Lalu, kalau bukan zombie, terus apa?" Tak lama kemudian, Natsume telah selesai mengobati dan memperban bocah misterius itu.

Karena ia tak tahu kapan bocah itu akan bangun, ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya berupa dokumen-dokumen yang sudah menggunung di hadapannya. Yaaa seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Natsume Hyuga adalah pria jenius. Makanya, walaupun dokumen yang harus dikerjakan segunung sekalipun tetap akan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat. Benar saja, dalam waktu dua jam tumpukan dokumen itu sudah selesai dikerjakan oleh Natsume (orang biasa mana bisa nyelsein yang begituan dalam waktu dua jam? Author aja ngerjain PR yang satu halaman aja belom tentu dua jam selese -_-;a).

Natsume duduk di atas sofa tepat disamping bocah misterius sadar ia membelai rambut bocah itu dengan tatapan yang lembut. Lalu ia perhatikan lagi apa yang dipakai bocah itu. Semua adalah pakaian yang lusuh. Sandalnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau itu sandal bekas. Tiba-tiba bocah itu bergerak tanda ia sudah mulai sadar. Bocah itu perlahan membuka matanya. Natsume masih kaget dan bingung. Setelah benar-benar sadar bocah itu bertanya,"Dimana aku? Anda siapa?" Natsume semakin terperanjat karena suara bocah itu juga sangat mirip dengan Kai. "Tuan, anda siapa?" bocah itu bertanya lagi kepada Natsume. "Namaku Natsume Hyuga. Sekarang ini kau sedang berada di ruang kerjaku." jawab Natsume dengan tenang. Bocah itu sadar kalau luka-lukanya sudah diobati dan diperban. "Terima kasih sudah mengobati luka-lukaku." kata bocah itu dengan sopan. "Hn." jawaban khas seorang Natsume Hyuga ya. "KRUUUUUUUUUUKKKKK!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang amat kencang. Setelah mendengar itu, muka bocah itu langsung memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu. "Kau lapar ya?" Tanya Natsume pada bocah itu. Bocah itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena merasa kasihan, Natsume pun berdiri dan berkata," Baiklah. Kalau begitu,tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu. Dan kalau kau menolak, akan kukembalikan kau ke preman-preman brengsek di gang sempit itu!" Tadinya bocah itu mau menolak, tetapi setelah di ancam seperti itu ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Setelah Natsume pergi, bocah itu hanya duduk diam dengan manis. Entah dia memang bocah yang penurut atau karena takut dengan ancaman Natsume itu.

Tak lama kemudian sekitar lima belas menit, Natsume telah kembali. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kantong plastik. Natsume pun langsung duduk di sofa dan memberikan kantong plastic beserta isinya ke bocah itu. "Nih, makan sekarang!" suruh Natsume. "Terima kasih, Tuan Hyuga." kata bocah itu. Ketika ia melihat isi kantong plastic itu, ia kaget. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah bento dan sebotol air mineral yang dingin. Ia membuka kotak bento itu dan mulai memakannya. Natsume kaget karena ia melihat bocah itu memakan bentonya sambil menangis. "He..hey. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya keadaan masih menangis sambil memakan bentonya ia menjawab, "Ini..hiks. Ini pertama kalinya aku makan hiks..makanan seenak ini." Mata Natsume terbelalak. 'Pertama kalinya? Dia bilang pertama kalinya?' piker Natsume. "Jadi..selama ini kau makan apa?" tanya Natsume. "Selama ini hiks.. aku hanya makan makanan basi hiks.. yang aku temukan di tempat sampah hiks. Kalau aku beruntung hiks..aku bisa mendapatkan hiks..makanan yang terjatuh di jalan." jawab bocah itu. Mata Natsume semakin terbelalak. "Lalu orang tuamu bagaimana? Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Natsume lagi. "Aku tidak punya siapapun hiks. Aku juga tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kalau malam, aku tidur di emperan hiks toko." jawab nya lagi. Natsume kaget. Sangat kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau hidup bocah ini begitu menderita. Natsume jadi merasa iba dan tersentuh hatinya untuk merawat bocah itu. Ia mengambil sebuah tisu di atas meja di depan sofa dan mengelap airmata bocah itu.

Bocah itupun langsung berhenti menangis setelah Natsume mengelap airmatany dengan tisu. "Namamu siapa?" tanya Natsume. Bocah itu menjawab, " Namaku adalah..."

**Bersambung**

**Author's Note:** waah chapter 3 udah selese ^0^. Maaf ya kalo banyak typonya T_T. Ceritanya agak gak nyambung ya? Ato malah gak jelas sama sekali? Read n Review please ^0^/!

**Special Thanks to :**

**Sapphire09**

**Checo Lazzo**

**Uchikaze no Naruels**

**TheDarkFallenAngels10**

Thanks yah udah ngereview fic ini ^^. Aya a.k.a Kai jadi seneng banget. Sekali lagi "Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!" ^w^.


End file.
